the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Crown (film)/Credits
Full credits for The Crown. Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In association with Regency Enterprises A Bad Robot Production A Raja Gosnell film The Crown Closing Directed by Raja Gosnell Produced by Ted V. Miller J. J. Abrams Chris Meledandri Written by Stephen Heneveld Screenplay by Karey Kirkpatrick Tony Leondis Phil Lord Christopher Miller Rich Moore Story by Sergio Pablos Jill Culton Chris Williams Tom McGrath Based on the TV series by Peter Morgan Jamie Chung Chris Pratt Dana Gaier Gal Gadot Bex Taylor-Klaus Mike Myers George Lopez John C. Reilly Damon Wayans Jr. Albert Brooks with Ray Romano and Athena Karkanis Edited by Lesley Walker, C.S.A. Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller Phil Lord Christopher Miller Karey Kirkpatrick Executive Producers Sergio Pablos Stephen Heneveld J. J. Abrams Chris Meledandri Directors of Photography Rob Dressel Adolph Lusinsky Production Designer Jan Roelfs Costumer Designer Penny Rose Music by Henry Jackman Rupert Gregson-Williams Camera Operation Stephen H. Childers Computer Graphics Supervisors Pidge Gunderson Aviva Corcovado Hailee Steinfeld Gal Gadot Computer Graphics Co-Supervisors Jessica Snipes Glen McIntosh Visual Effects Supervisors Jamie Chung Bex Taylor-Klaus Animation Supervisor Aviva Corcovado Associate Producer Stephen Heneveld Senior Visual Effects Supervisor Laurent De La Chapelle Animation Directors Rodney Rothman Christina Steinberg Supervising Animators Gini Cruz Santos Sanjay Khan Rich Quade Jeffrey Lopez Nicholas Stoller Christopher Rodriguez Lighting Supervisor Jonathan Neukirch Compositing Supervisors James Likowski Gary Rydstrom Supervising Crowd Animator Jean-Claude J. Kalache Character Supervisors Script & Recording Supervisor Kevin Couture Story Supervisor Tom McGrath Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Set Supervisors Music Supervision by Kier Lehman Head of Story Paul Watling Layout Supervisor Richard E. Hollander Stereo Supervisor Jennifer Kaminski Stereo Compositing Supervisor Natalie Poehler Effects Supervisors Karey Kirkpatrick Kathleen Good Pipeline Supervisor Martin Murphy Head of Technology John Walker MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez Assistant Computer Graphics Supervisors Todd Strauss-Schulson Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Screenplay Material by Tom McGrath Marty Lansbury Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Crawl Art Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services Cast Additional Voices Assistant Computer Graphics Supervisors 1st Assistant Editors Editorial Production Supervisors Story Artists Additional Story Artists Character Designers Visual Development Artists Layout Artists Animators Crowd Animators Fix Animators Character Modeling Character Rigging Leads Character Rigging Character Surfacing Fur & Hair Development Character Effects Set Up Lead Character Effects Animators Character Effects Animators Set & Props Modeling Set & Props Surfacing Effects Animators Creature Technical Directors Lead Lighting Artists Lighting Artists Lead Compositing Artists Compositing Artists Pipeline Technical Directors Technical Directors Information Technology Software Developers Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Digital Intermediate by EFILM Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers Songs coming soon! Presented in association with The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. With Thanks to With The Participation of The Ontario Production Services Tax Credit and the Quebec Production Services Tax Credit No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. This motion picture © 2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios. All rights reserved. Story and Screenplay © 2019 Movie Land. All rights reserved. Original Score © 2019 Movie Land Music Enterprises, Inc. All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced at Movie Land Animation Studios Category:Credits